helpful little scientist
by appledagger7
Summary: a old friend of Booth's comes to intern for him she just happens to be the daughter ofone special NCIS agent, will she fall for a squint or will one fall for her? ZAch/oc i do not own bones nor NCIS oneshot if u like let me know ill write more
1. Chapter 1

I walked into Booths office and smiled.

"Hello Seeley"

He looked at me and smiled softly I was only five foot which amused most people and the youngest F.B.I. agent in all of history I was 22.

"Loveless what are you doing here?"

"I am your new trainee"

He smiled I looked like I should be in high school, dark red hair covered my head in wavy wisps, and curled at the ends, it was to my rib cage now. My dark green eyes stood out as I followed Booth. I was still in my black tall boots, my plaid skirt was well above my thighs, and my too tight tank top showed my bust, through my fish net top. My look was in contrast to my tan skin, being half Israeli was good at some points. I walked through the Jeffersonian with Booth.

"Agent Booth and a prostitute," a dark skinned woman said looking shocked.

"Booth I can not stress enough that you going through your depart with Parker is bad, however seeking gratification in a Whore is wrong, the prospect of diseases has come a long way."

"What? Bones this is Agent Zaire, my new trainee."

I laughed looking at the auburn haired woman she was very hot no wonder Seeley talked about her so much.

"Oh, she can't be any older then fifteen."

I again laughed and smiled.

"IM 25"

"Zaire, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan, and Dr. Camille Saroyan."

I smiled at everyone gawking at me I had a small back pack with my back up cloths.

"Sorry about the Hooker thing, I was undercover we caught pimp trafficking slave children and I had to dress the part."

Three new people I hadn't noticed stared at me.

"What did you do when someone did pick you up?"

I smiled at a cute guy; he looked uncomfortable shifting from foot to foot. I smiled he was close to me, I leaned in slowly my torso against his arm, he froze on the spot.

"Well, I sat on his lap, took my gun, pointed it at his rib cage and threatened to blow him away if he touched me with his filthy hands."

I smiled he stood still frozen I could feel his blood pulsating I took that as his first time being near a woman.

"Wow Zach I think you just lost your virginity"

I laughed again and leaned back, looking at the blue eyes dirty blonde haired man, he was amusing I was guessing that was Jack Hodgins,

"That was so hot."

A girl glared at him I smiled

"You must be Angela Booth has told me all about you guys, kind of he didn't tell me much."

I looked at the Zach guy he was very uncomfortable, strange for a genius to be so quite I thought he would be pompous.

"Well this has been a helluva meeting; however I haven't slept in 32 hours. I look like a floozy, and need a shower and to brush my teeth. Later."

I began to walk down the steps.

"Wait I forgot Zaire, you need to get your clearance"

"I got Zach's"

I held up his key card and everyone looked at him. I smiled and tossed it back at him.

"You really should watch what you keep in your pants Atticus"

I was in the cab heading to my very small apartment, I was used to living in small places my cloths were everywhere I did undercover jobs a lot, it was not that late, I lifted my leg and unzipped my shoe, I stopped something wasn't right, I heard a small noise and looked around, I may be messy but I knew everything was out of place. Then I heard the small ticking I ran toward the door and just as I hit the stairs my ears were ringing due to the loud explosion, I was unconscious when booth arrived, the smell of sterile of hospitals.

"Loveless you ok?"

"Booth?"

I asked confused, I sat up

"Easy you have a mild concussion."

"What happened?"

"Someone bombed your apartment, it was motion detected."

"Great is my gold fish ok?"

"No I believe the blast incinerated most of your belongings, and the fire was accelerated, I believe that someone wished to teach you a lesson."

I sighed and sat at the Jeffersonian mad as hell I had on only one boot when I took it off, booth got me a new badge and a gun.

"We found out it was a hit form a slave trader in china."

I loaded my gun and cocked it.

"Let's go get the son of a bitch."

"No you stay here, this guy is targeting you I don't want you any where that could place you in danger."

I stood there looking annoyed. At Booth and somewhat angry,

"NO I want a piece of this asshole, do you have any idea how many years it took me to get Battle Star Galactica on VHS, They don't make Em like they used to Booth!"

"Your apartment is burned down along with everything you own including your badge and all you care about is movies?"

"Hey not Movies Tapes and I will have you know that the original was the best."

"I swear your half nerd."

"IM going."

"No you are not someone is trying to teach you a lesson."

"Good thing I was a C average student, but I did get a B in Spanish once, though that might have been because I was giving a speech and my shirt slipped down revealing my nipple to the class."

I thought about that and debated if my teacher was a sex offender.

"Zaire stay with Hodgins I mean it you better not leave his side, or I will shoot you to keep you safe."

I huffed as he walked away with Dr. Brennan I looked at Jack and s smiled spread across my face.

"You need to stick with me kid."

"OK say Jack I'm feeling a little hungry what do you say we get something to eat?"

I asked.

"Agent booth specificlyinformed you to stay at the Jeffersonian."

I smiled at Zach and placed an arm around him.

"No he informed me to stay with Hodgins, so if Hodgins is hungry who am I to hold him back form fueling his body?"

"You are Agent Zaire"

"Sometimes I want to just shake you."

"I do not understand"

I smiled and giggled a little, at him mischief in my eyes. He was tense I let my hand slide up his arm, he didn't move Jack watched in amusement, I smiled at Zach and sat up on the silver metal table, and crossed my legs I smiled at him a soft smile.

"Your symmetrical face is very appealing and is a fine quality to find in a mate, were you looking for one."

I smiled at him

"Thanks Atticus but a simple you're hot would have sufficed."

"I have not noticed your temperature fluctuations are you not feeling well?"

I smiled at him,

"You're cute when you talk."

I smiled.

"Zaire lets go eat."

I hopped down and grinned leaving a very shy very cute lab boy.

"You shouldn't tease him like that its mean."

"I know but he's just so cute"

"Do you like Zach?"

I smiled and walked forward not answering his question, the dinner had awesome fires and I was bare foot,

"Would you date Zach?"

"What's up with you and Angela?"

"You're avoiding my questions"

"She's hot I'd hit that."

His eyes widened

"Really?"

"So new case?"

"Yes I found particulates on the body that lead to the where house owned by the victims father."

"So the dad did it"

"That's what Booth is thinking."

I stared at him thinking.

"What?"

"Yeah Zach is definitely hotter when he talks all smart."

He grinned I ate my fries and we got back to the Jeffersonian and I got an ear full out of Booth I ignored him and went to Angela's office.

"Hey sweetie how are you doing?"

"I'm good need a shower and somewhere to sleep."

She smiled and took me to her house to shower, I looked in my duffle bag, and it had cloths in it that survived the fire, only because it was in my car. Unfortunately I was still undercover when I bought them. I walked out looking at Angela she chuckled.

"That's all you have?"

"Yeah"

"Um Ok."

We walked into the Medico-lab and everyone was staring at me. I was in a corset top showing my chest, it was black with red lace, and the skirt was all black lace, my leggings hooked to the corset under my skirt, they had bows on them and my boots were classic Fuck me's, I stared at cam, I had on a black ribbon choker and my hair was combed and slightly still wet.

"What?"

"You look like you belong in a Katy Perry video."

"This is what survived"

"Ok."

I smiled and went to Angela's office it was obvious booth was not going to let me out of this place alone, my fingerless wrist warmers had red ribbons' and lace on them as well I lied on my stomach hugging Angela's pillow and was soon in dream land. I dream only very rarely and this dream woke me up fast, I looked around confused for a moment I had no idea where I was, when I stared into those warm brown eyes, I blinked.

"Are you alright?"

I was still confused as I stared at him; he looked at me quizzical I smiled.

"You know Zach your kind of beautiful."

He looked surprised and tried to analyze why I said that.

"Booth is looking for you."

I smiled and stood up right in front of him, he was taller then me so I couldn't stare face to face.

"Later Zach."

I skipped out to meet booth still yawning my hair curled up and I beamed at booth.

"We going to go shoot someone?"

He stares at me

"Wow, where you gonna put your gun?"

I bent forward and pulled out my gun. He smiled at me and shook his head.

"You look like you belong in Alice and wonderland."

"OR a whore house." I shrugged. He smiled and we went to the F.B.I. building.

IT had been a few days since I saw the geek squad I was getting a new apartment in the city and sleeping mostly in my office, when I saw the squints I smiled and stood very close to Zach he froze I looked at the bone he was holding he looked at me, he could see down my top easily, it barley covered, my breasts and was tight in all the right places.

"So what is up Atticus?"

"I do not know what you mean by 'What is up' and I am not sure why you continue to call me that."

I smiled at him and opened my mouth to speak.

"Hey Zaire where have you been? Still dressing like you belong with Lady Marmalade huh?"

"You know me if I don't look easy, then poor Zach would be too busy trying to work rather then wonder about my thighs."

"I have not wondered about your thighs at all."

I looked at him and smiled,

"Why do you only speak to me with sexual desire and not Hodgins or Booth? I am sure they would gladly accept your emotional displays of affection."

"Because I like you."

I said nonchalant I walked away know that his mind was going hay wire; I headed over to Booth and smiled at him.

"OK first things first you need new cloths"

"What's wrong with my cloths?"

"Well it's all Lingerie, and all of the squints are distracted."

I smiled and nodded in understanding, I looked at Dr. Brennan

"SO do I get to do field work with you?"

"No people wouldn't believe we are F.B.I. I hardly believe you are, no one will take you seriously."

"Booth you do realize I was marine trained sniper and national archer champion."

"And normal people do not want to hear about that. Face it your better for undercover work not this stuff."

I nodded in agreement, and sighed.

"What I don't get is why you were placed as a trainee."

"Beats me but we can think about it in the car."

"Loveless!"

I slipped out and then stopped dead looking up at Jack he was staring at me I blinked at him confused, he gestured for me to come up. I did so and stared at him.

"DO you have a sibling?"

"I have several, four bothers 2 sisters. Is that relevant? Like that word? I learned it from Zach"

He laughed I looked at the DNA and blinked then looked at the bones sitting on the counter top that Zach was working on. Then back to the paper. To Jacks surprise I became very angry in fact I was livid.

"PHONE NOW!"

I demanded and jack handed me a telephone I dialed a number and waited

"Director Shepherd."

I waited while Booth and Angela and Bones walked up.

"Director Shepherd's office."

"PUT JENNY ON THE PHONE RIGHT THIS GOD DMAN MINUTE CELIA!"

"Zaire?"

"DOES MY TONE SOUND LIKE I WANT TO HAVE TRIVIAL CONVERSATION!"

There was a moment of silence,

"This is director Shepherd."

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO EXPLAIN TO ME HOW IT IS EXACTLY THAT AMIEA R SHEDDAM WAS LET BACK INTO THE STATES WHILE ON THE TOP TERRIOESTS LIST?"

"Zaire?"

"I WAS TO BE INFORMED IF HE SET FOOT ANYWHERE ON THIS DAMN CONTENENT AND I HAVE HIS BONES LIYING ON A SLAB WHILE CIVILIANS IDENTIFY HIM?"

"Where are you?"

"DC THE JEFFERSONIAN INSTITUTE"

"I WILL MEET YOU IN F.B.I. HEAD QUARTERS IN TWO HOURS."

"YOU BETTER!"

I slammed the receiver down and was so angry I was visibly shaking.

"What is going on?"

"Loveless?"

I began ranting in Arabic pacing the floor when I walked down.

"Where are you going?"

"TO SHOOOT SOMETHING! AND DON'T ANY OF YOU TOUCH THAT BODY UNTIL DR MALLARD ARRIVES!"

I had unloaded 17 rounds and was still livid when Booth came down.

"Are you some kind of trouble?"

I said not a word and looked at him.

"You have not been debriefed; this is a very bad situation Booth."

"Debrief me then."

I was still shooting when my gun stopped I he pushed the button for the target to return, it was held together barley when our cells rang. We walked back in and I saw Dr. Mallard.

"Ducky!"

I yelled and hugged the old man.

"Ah Zaire and my I must say you have grown quite a bit, to be young again this must be some sort of new fashion trend."

I smiled.

"Something like that."

I smiled and looked around.

"She is quite distressed a terrorist slipping past the sensors this will draw unwanted attention."

"Media will be out for blood."

"Why would the media be out for blood? That is illogical"

I looked at Zach and smiled grinned was more like it.

"You're so cute clueless."

He narrowed his eyes quizzical, and I turned to see four people including Dr. Brennan walk out of her office. She seemed pleased and approached us.

"Hello Zaire."

"Sorry for the blow up Jenny."

"I understand this case now belongs to NCIS, with support form the Jeffersonian and FBI, I do expect results."

"Yes mam"

I was now calm and no longer angry; I think it was more because I knew this would end badly.

"Oh Zaire Gibbs will arrive shortly I suggest you find an alternate means of clothing"

I panicked and grabbed Zach. Pulling off his lab coat and covering myself, buttoning it.

"I must protest."

"You don't need it right now."

I began pulling on his pants when he pulled back.

"I will not relinquish my pants."

"I need them more then you, now let me get into your pants ZACH"

Everyone watched us amused Zach was becoming red and throwing in words I didn't know, when I froze hearing the voice.

"Hey if you two are going to play grab ass, do it on your own time I have an investigation to run."

I looked over standing very close to Zach I looked panicked and gave a nervous smile.

"HI dad"

He looked at me and stared his blue eyes had worry in them, I smiled and he looked at Ducky,

"Ducky"

"I was about to discuss the findings with the lovely DR. Brennan here, it is a very unusual case it appears to be a stabbing. Was the body this decomposed when you found it?"

"Yes."

"Send everything to Abby."

"My team and I are perfectly capable of handling any forensic evidence."

"Federal case"

"I am already here Gibbs"

I smiled at Abby; she wore what I wore only clad in black. I controlled the urge to run to her and hug.

"Get on it Abb's Booth take me and my team to the crime scene."

He turned away I relaxed. He stopped and handed me his credit card.

"And Zaire, buy some real cloths, I don't want my daughter walking around like she's asking to be raped."

He said walking away. I dropped my head.

"I am wearing the exact same thing as you, he says nothing to you."

"There is a difference between me and him Bud."

I waited she smiled.

"I'm not his daughter."

I smiled and leaned against Zach he was still stiff.

"OH I'm so sorry Abby this is Dr. Zach Addy, Dr. Brennan, Dr. Hodgins, and Dr. Saroyan."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Guys this is Abby Shouto."

I ran up to her and hugged her, she smiled and looked at Zach I stood beside him again, and grinned.

"Nice"

"Thank you."

They began to look over the body.

"Zaire I will need my lab coat back please."

I turned to Zach and smiled looking him in the face; I unbuttoned the coat and slid it past my shoulders holding it up to him with one hand. He seemed perturbed; I walked away going to Angela and spending time in there. I was cleaning my gun thoroughly when Abby walked in.

"I have never seen you take so much interest in a person."

"Abby this is Angela."

"HI, so you have you asked him out yet?"

"No I have not, nor will I; I just like to tease him."

"Oh please I saw the way you looked at him when you took off his coat, you so want to jump his bones."

"ABBY!"

I blushed deep red

"I knew it"

I said noting and resumed to clean my gun.

"I think he likes you to, though I'm not sure why he put it in a long scientific term."

I flinched knowing what was coming and sighed

"You like Zach? I knew it I told Hodgins you were into him."

"She really likes him I have never seen her put so much interest in a guy to openly flirt in front of other people."

"You know I have a gun in hand?"

They ignored me and I continued to clean my weapon thinking about something, I had a very bad feeling. Something very bad was going to happen I just wasn't sure what it was. I thought hard when I heard a voice.

"Didn't I tell you to get some new cloths?"

"Yes you did however a guard told me not to leave."

I said looking at him he smiled and handed me some coffee.

"You should have called me when your apartment blew up."

"I was ok."

I smiled at my father and he looked begrudged, after his wife Shannon and his daughter died I was all he had and he took care of me until I joined the marines. Then the FBI he wasn't too happy I chose the Feds rather then NCIS, but he accepted my decision. I hugged him and we stood up walking out to Dr. Brennan's office. I saw the monitor to MTACH and on the screen was director Shepherd I blinked at them.

"This line is secure, agent Loveless I need you to infiltrate a terrorist cell with agent Booth and David."

"As what?"

"A buyer for Sudan."

I knew I had a bad feeling. I sat in the hotel room my camera on my diamond necklace my long blue dress hugged my body and my heels wrapped around my ankles.

"I don't see how this is going to work"

_Just trust Ziva she knows what to do._

"I look an adult"

_You look smoking hot, sorry boss she's all grown up now._

_Tony you look at my daughter like that again I will shoot you_

I smiled and sighed looking at myself, my hair was dyed black for the occasion.

"Angela I don't look like a kid do I?"

_You look great sweetie._

_I must agree with Angela your body structure is proportionate to your height which will greatly attract the male counterparts to acknowledge you as an adult._

I smiled at the mirror.

"Hi Zach"

I beamed he sounded somewhat hesitant in his reply. _Hello _I smiled and looked at Ziva

"The meeting shall begin shortly."

I grinned and leaned forward lifting my leg and attaching my gun to my inner thigh, I placed several knives on my thigh as well.

_Sorry boss _

I laughed and looked up I had a very bad feeling; I didn't want to have to kill anyone that was never a good thing. I smiled and looked at my reflection.

"Make sure you can get them out if something happens guys, I'm serious dad, Ziva and Booth are more important then my safety"

I turned away and pulled out the ear piece leaving it on the counter, I was going in deaf I didn't need agents in my head I needed me. We arrived and I was not in a good mood, I stood waiting.

"I do not like to be kept waiting"

I said in a thick accent.

"I am a very impatient woman."

A man stepped out and smiled at me, looking me up and down, I could just imagine the reaction Gibbs was having. I smiled and walked forward.

"Do you have my money?"

I smiled.

"I would like to test my merchandise; I won't wear something unless I know it fits well on me."

"I am sure not many things get to be on you."

I smiled and stepped forward toward the guns, I picked one up loaded it and blew up the spare van they had parked randomly,

"IS it to your liking?"

"It will do, I like my explosions to be intense, and pulling the trigger is not as fun as the boom I get to experience."

"IN my country a woman such as you would never be allowed without a man."

"Let's not speak of diplomacy your killing my mood."

I said sadly, a smirk on my face. He touched my hair and his finger tips grazed to my neck, stopping at the necklace. He heard a gun cock down on his balls.

"Now, now you look but you don't touch."

Ziva had a Gun to his rib cage. He was frozen I wanted the head this was just a grunt she knew that as well as I did.

"I want 500 crates."

I said placing the gun down.

"We expect payment"

I handed him a small bag and smiled at him.

"I always get what I want. 500 crates you have 2 hours."

"It will take at least five hours."

"Then you have one, I like to get what I want when I want it, if you can not sell I will shop else wear."

He gulped I waited then gestured to walk away.

"Very well we will return in a hour."

"Not that simple I just gave you half."

I shot his grunt in the leg and Booth picked him up.

"Consider him momentum, if you screw me, I will kill you, and trust me."

I said whispering to me.

"You won't enjoy the nasty little things I can do to you with a rusted razor blade."

"Very well"

I gave a sexy smile and handed him a paper.

"Meet me at this address, oh and don't be late Punctuality is always key."

He drove off I waited at least five minutes then looked down at my gun I sighed and smiled looking over at booth and Hardy.

"You couldn't give me a warning you had to shoot me?"

"He wouldn't have believed me."

"You know him?"

"This is agent hardy we met in Egypt"

I smiled and we were at the very large warehouse it was decorated I smiled at everyone and the placed the necklace off, I took off my dress and went to my drawer to put on some very sexy very expensive lingerie ten moved the camera to a different diamond necklace and sat on the couch placing on my stockings and shoes.

_I do not believe she is aware that we saw her nude._

"Like what you saw Zach?"

There was silence

I sat waiting when cars pulled up I knew it was them I smiled and sat draped across my couch waiting my gun on my side and knives on my thigh, when they walked in.

"You must be the woman I have been hearing about."

I smirked and stared, the cameras were in place I knew what would happen but I first needed to hear he was the seller. Booth stood near by I smiled he looked like a body guard rather then a fed which is what I needed.

"You have my merchandise?"

"You have my money?"

I was a very enticing woman, and knew how to turn any mans head, they brought in the crates and I walked forward standing in my tight sexy underwear I made sure they could see the guns. The man walked behind me I felt his nasty breath on me, I waited and she sniffed me,

"You are a very dangerous woman, this I can tell, what is your purpose with these?"

"Shhh nets not speak; your words will put me off."

"Answer the question"

He was touching my hair I had a great view of the mirror so they could see me and what this man was doing.

"I'm going to kill a whole lot of people."

I whispered his hands touched my neck; my gun was at his balls.

"Now, now I'm too expensive to touch."

The doors burst I pointed my gun at the agents and glared at him.

"You set me up"

"I did not, I swear it."

I smirked and looked at him.

"I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yes, because I did."

Ziva arrested him and I sighed smiling, I took Booths earwig and heard a very pleased daddy.

"I told you I'm better at field work."

_Put some damn cloths on young lady._

I pouted and headed back to see my old friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is for someone who specifically asked for this ok, so here's to you crlncyln I hope you like it ok.**

**I do not own Bones or NCIS if I did I would Rape Zach Addy and he would have not gone away.**

_The rain was bombarding the little makeshift tent. Boot camp was just as hard as ever and Leroy Jethro Gibbs was trying to keep warm, his tent opened and he stared at the young woman, Zariah Hiasa she was a new commanding officer helping out the Marines during their visit to Israel, her long dark red hair was a contrast to her darker skin tone, but it fit her she smiled at the young marine._

"_Are you holding up well?"_

"_I am thank you"_

_She smiled at him and looked outside it was her job to check on all of the Marines helping, she smiled at him._

"_Is this your first time?"_

_She asked sexually she of course meant over seas but he took it another way, he was after all an American boy._

"_No I've done it before"_

_She raised a brow and tilted her head looking at him dark green eyes looking into his soul, she smiled at him and licked her lips then sat beside him._

"_I had no idea you were experienced in the art of war."_

_He smiled at her his blue steel eyes slowly grazing over her body. His heart pounded a little bit and he wondered what her next move was, and he hoped to god it would be something good._

I twirled my knife bored and looked at Booth expectantly, this was so boring I hated when he was on assignment out in the field he had me doing boring office stuff and frankly I wanted to go out and kill someone just to get some action. Hodgins was staring at me and I looked over at him.

"See something you like?"

"Zach saw you naked"

I blinked I wasn't expecting that and he smiled.

"So do you like Zach?"

"Are you screwing Angela in the Storage room?"

I asked raising an eyebrow he blushed I chuckled and he looked away into his microscope it was so much hotter Zach was looking at things, ok so I hadn't fully embraced the idea of getting to know him, but I had my own tactics for that. When my cell phone rang, I looked at it and smiled.

"Hey Abbs."

_What are you doing?_

I thought about going over to Zach and aggresivly jumping on him and ripping his cloths off but I couldn't say that on the phone.

"Day dreaming about naughty thoughts what are you doing?"

_I am doing the coolest thing in the world and you're going to be so jealous._

I narrowed my eyes and wondered what it was, there are tons of cooler things Abby does better then me so what was this one.

"You're getting a new Tattoo?"

"Yea and guess where it is."

This got me interested, I didn't mind dating guys but seeing a naked girl especially like Abby was hard to pass up even for a straight chick.

"Is it someplace fun?"

_Let's just say it can only be found under cloths_

"Lucky wench."

I pouted not noticing Zach had approached listening to my conversation.

_You can get one too you know, I know this guy up there that can hook you up with this great tat._

"As long is it can be Hello Kitty on my ass cheek"

I said rolling my eyes she laughed and I chuckled.

_So you still have the hot's for that scientist guy?_

"I don't know what you're talking about"

_Oh please you wanted to pounce on him like a lioness and a gazelle poor Zach if you ever do get him, I know it will be the freakiest thing he has ever done._

"Hey leave my Zach alone, we are just friends."

_Just admit you were imagining him naked ten minutes ago_

"You evil wench and your Jedi mind tricks"

_I think he likes you too, I'm sure he had plenty of inappropriate thoughts when he saw you naked._

"Any Ways, where is that tat shop?"

_What are you thinking of getting?_

"Don't know yet"

_You should ask Zach I bet he could have some good ideas._

I blushed and cleared my throat she laughed.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea, Hey Zach what should I get a tattoo of?"

I said sarcastically thinking of what he would say.

"Perhaps a gun surrounded by roses to show you're feminine and also deadly."

I dropped the phone and turned around and smiled at him.

"Hi Zach"

I said he smiled at me after a blank stare I looked him up and down and tilted my head still smiling he shifted from foot to foot and looked uncomfortable, I was wearing his lab coat again and I smiled at him.

"May I have my coat back please?"

"You're going to have to take it off me"

_Get her naked get her naked!_

I blushed as Abby screamed I kneeled down and hung up the phone fast, I looked at Zach and he looked quizzical, I smiled and walked away.

"Bye Zach"

I said and headed o Angela's office this was going to be so much fun, I was watching her reconstruct when she smiled at me, her look was disturbing and she reminded me of one of those crazed people who wait in line to buy some new fashion bag.

"Do you want Zach?"

"I already talked to him."

"No you know what I mean do you want to do Zach?"

I gave a grin and sat down looking at art, she sat beside me.

"You like him don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sweetie it's obvious, you flirt with him, imply sex, and you find an excuse to touch him."

"That is not true I do not imply sex."

I said defensively, she gave me the look I sighed.

"OK so I want to jump his bones, but I want to do more then that. I mean yea I wouldn't mind the relationship part. But there's something about that face that makes me want to pull his hair and bite him so sexually that if we did have sex it would be borderline Abuse"

She laughed and I smiled finally I admitted it.

"We are going out tonight all of us."

"I was going to go get a tattoo done; hey can you draw me something?"

"Sure what?"

"Some Guns with roses around them or another flower what ever but I want like a ribbon and like a broken heart stitched up and something punk rock like."

"Sure let me see what I can do"

I smiled and saw Booth I headed toward him and grinned, he looked at me, I was in jeans and a shirt, with Zach's jacket on, and so it was completely obvious how much I liked Zach oh well.

"Glad to see you're no longer dressed like Katy Perry."

"Glad to see you're no longer dressed like a drowned Cat, oh wait never mind."

He glared at me I smiled and stuck my tongue out I looked at Bones and leaned in to her and whispered something in her ear that Booth wouldn't hear she laughed and Booth looked at us.

"Secrets don't make friends"

"I know but we don't share information with drowned cats."

I said.

"Yes and Smelly males that expel Oder resembling mold on Cheese"

Bones added trying to sound fun and cool I patted her back.

"That was a good effort."

"I rather liked my way of words"

"Quite right"

I agreed and looked at Booth he grimaced.

"Don't you have paper work?"

"Don't you have a job to do?"

I grumbled and they walked out my phone vibrated I looked down at it, _17__th__ and Lincoln ask for Hendrix_

I stared and blinked I would go later on, when the case was wrapped up, I strolled over to go see what Cam was doing she was always so distant with me after I accidently shot at one of her interns for holding a gun out how was I supposed to know it was fake, and she was demonstrating how it killed the doctor.

"Hey Cam"

"Hey."

She said I smiled at her and sat on her desk she looked at me.

"Still flirting with Zach?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Just ask him out."

"No I will not."

"Zaire just tell him you like him already, he likes you too."

"Any. Ways"

I said and rolled my eyes picking up her blue orb thing with glitter in it, I hated things that had girly touched and treaded around the subject.

"So do you have any tattoos?"

"No I do not."

"If you wanted a tattoo what would it be?"

"A dragon"

"Cute."

I said she looked at me.

"Are you getting a tattoo?"

"What?"

I asked she blinked and I smiled as I was about to say something Zach walked in, he seemed to be doing that a lot, popping up where I am, I didn't mind but it made things harder for me because I always want to do him when I see him.

"I have something to show you."

She got up and walked out he looked at me for a moment and I smiled at him, he smiled and walked out. Either he knew I liked him, or he was very eager to see me naked again. I wouldn't be so shy about it, id love to see that naked ass.

I figured id just hang out in Angela's office playing with the guitar that sat away rusting. I loved the Juno sound track so I just sang a few songs.

_Kimya: You're a part time lover and a full time friend  
The monkey on you're back is the latest trend_

Adam: I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Adam: I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of a train  
I kiss you all starry eyed, my body's swinging from side to side  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Kimya: Here is the church and here is the steeple  
We sure are cute for two ugly people  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Adam: The pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me  
So why can't, you forgive me?  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Kimya: I will find my nitch in your car  
With my mp3 DVD rumple-packed guitar  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you  
Both:  
Du du du du du du dudu  
Du du du du du du dudu  
Du du du du du du dudu du

Kimya: Up, up down, down left right left right B A start  
Just because we use cheats doesn't mean we're not smart  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Adam: You are always trying to keep it real  
I'm in love with how you feel  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Kimya: We both have shiny happy fits of rage  
You want more fans, I want more stage  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Adam: Don Quixote was a steel driving man. My name is Adam I'm your biggest fan  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Kimya: Squinched up your face and did a dance  
You shook a little turd out of the bottom of your pants  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Both:  
Du du du du du du dudu  
Du du du du du du dudu  
Du du du du du du dudu du  
But you

"That has got to be the weirdest thing I have ever heard."

I laughed and Angela handed me a picture it was awesome, there was a full skeleton surrounded by flowers and crossing its arms holding two guns, there was a banner on the feet, it was blank I smiled and hugged her then left.

"Will we see you tonight?"

"Doubtful but call me"

I headed to the place and handed the guy the paper, he made an outline and put it on my back I wanted detail. To look exactly like the picture, I was dozing off when my phone range even though the needle hurt I didn't mind, it was a pleasant pain of the feel of steel going over my back my body shivered and he stopped for a moment I answered my phone.

_I know you're not getting a tattoo right Zaire?_

I knew that tone of voice, that calm violent nature, it was Gibbs my dad.

"Uh huh yeah dad."

_Yeah what?_

"What?"

_Are you in a tattoo parlor?_

"Hey I'm a grown woman and if I want to put a tattoo on my back then so be it."

_Really?_

I panicked and then thought about his tone it was amused he dint mind I hoped this was a real tattoo shop and not henna then I would be mad.

"This is a real Tattoo shop right?"

"Yes."

I relaxed more and waited I was almost done it was four hours already and it was colored too, he put some stuff on it.

"Do you want me to put anything on the banner?"

"No leave it."

I paid him 300 and he put the cream on it, I walked out heading home. Or my temporary home, it was Hodgins Attic

"Hey Atticus what are you doing here I thought Angela wanted everyone to go out."

"I am just waiting for Hodgins."

I smiled and looked at him he smiled at me.

"Are you sexually attracted to me?"

He asked I raised a brow.

"What makes you think that?"

I asked leaning against the car.

"Your body language suggests you are showing sexual interest, Hodgins and Angela believe you want me as well. Though I'm not sure as to what you want me to do."

I smiled he was so cute, I wanted to kiss him right then in there I wanted to feel him on me, but more importantly I wanted sleep and my eye lids were drooping.

"We can talk bout this later, I'm tired."

I said going up to my room and falling asleep.

I spun around board in my chair thinking about what Gibbs was doing every one was on a case and I wasn't needed stupid Booth. Not to mention my back felt gross with all that stuff on it, I saw Angela and she was flirting with Hodgins when were they not flirting? I hope I didn't look that desperate when I flirted with Zach, but then again he was so hot. I smiled and looked at my cell phone.

"Hodgins can I use your basement?"

"Um for what?"

"Bonding."

I said he stared at me and Angela grinned looking from me to Zach I smiled at her and then she got a look on her face.

"Bonding, not bondage you little freak."

"Hey with you I never know."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Hodgins he agreed and I went to the Home Depo, getting the Supplies to build a boat, I've known how to build boats for years, Gibbs taught me and I loved it. Everything was set including a bottle of Bourbon. He came down and smiled at me.

"DO you even know how to make this boat?"

"You did teach me."

I smiled and we both began working on the base of the boat, working in silence, I waited it wouldn't be long until he began his story.

_Gibbs couldn't keep his eyes off the young woman, she was beautiful even shooting like a mad man at enemy cells. Zariah smiled at him and moved behind him helping him to straighten his elbow, his knife toss was precise and accurate. She smiled at him gracefully touching his shoulder and forearm._

"Dad I don't want to know about your sex life"

"I don't want to know about yours either, so shut up and listen."

I pouted but allowed him to proceed we had some Bourbon.

_Zariah was laying beside Gibbs in his tent, the night was cool in the desert, she looked at him._

"_I'm going home."_

_He looked at her sad and confused, petting her, the liked to caress each other in bed, her hands on his palms. He said nothing._

"_Why do you have to go home?"_

"_I'm done with training you Americans, I have to go home."_

_He pet her face looking at her longingly she smiled at him and nodded. Accepting she was leaving he agreed to let her go._

"That was the last time I saw her Bug, then I got a letter three years later telling me all about you, by then I met Shannon, and when you were six you came to us and Kelly."

I smiled and hugged him this was our Bonding time and Hodgins walked down.

"Oh special agent Gibbs hello, what are you guys doing?"

"Building a boat."

He stared at us and nodded coming down more, I smiled and we showed Hodgins how to assemble and work everything, we used old tools and I loved putting myself into the boat.


End file.
